perigeantidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zenithrix
Zenithrix (informally refereed to as "your shots" or "vaccine for canine rabies") is chemical concoction developed by Doc and funded by Packleader Adolphos Aetherwulf. It "stablizes" lycomorphs, preventing (or at least slowing) further mental degradation. Lycomorphs treated successfully become lycans. Function Zenithrix accomplishes one thing: it stops (or slows) mental degradation caused by lycomorphy. As a result, the user retains their personality, memories, and ability to retain a humanoid form. Because it is a very new drug, no one can be certain about its effectiveness long-term. When a human contracts the lycomorph infection, they have only a small window to take zenithrix before they lose their minds to lycomorphy permanently. It is most effective when administered before or after the first transformation---with each further transformation the likelihood that zenithrix will work and its effectiveness in general decreases. By the time most people get their hands on treatment, they have likely already transformed more than once due to its artificial scarcity. It is almost always administered via syringe, due to concerns about it losing effectiveness in ingestible/pill forms. Multiple doses over the course of 3 to 7 days are needed for successful treatment. Risks Zenithrix is not a 100% effective cure. Not everyone who takes it is successfully stablized; it's a coin flip whether it will save you or kill you faster/speed up the infection. Either way, the immediate side effects are nightmarish: delirium, vomiting, loss of coordination, hallucination, loss of consciousness, hot flashes, and fever lasting multiple days. Long term side effects are difficult to gauge. As both zenithrix itself and the concept of stable lycomorphy are extremely new and inherently intertwined, no one can be sure what's a side effect of zenithrix and what's a side effect of simply being a lycan. Subsequent Use No one is entirely sure if the first round of zenithrix is enough to maintain the stability of a lycomorph. The evidence available thus far points to "yes" or "probably," but fear and paranoia make continued use a relative norm among morphers. No one who has had an intimate brush with permanent lycomorphy is interested in risking their sanity and personhood, so they feel it is better to take a drug they do not need. Continued use after stabilization does not come with the same side effects that initial use does. Instead, it seems to have a mildly nauseating sedative effect. It is unclear whether or not zenithrix is physically addictive, or just psychologically. Monopoly & Bootlegging Legally, Adolphos Aethurwulf has a monopoly on zenithrix and is the only man with the rights to produce and distribute it. As far as Aetherwulf is concerned, zenithrix is only available to those who are willing to serve him by joining The Pack--and it would be, if it weren't for the efforts of the intern who had worked under Doc during development, Page Walker. Thanks to Page's efforts, an approximate recipe for the zenithrix formula has been released in the seedy underbellies of many Verdamt cities. Now it is an uncommonly known--but not entirely unknown--formula concocted by gutsy drug dealers, vigilantes opposing Adolphos, and those just looking to make a buck. Adolphos fights back against these bootlegs by killing whoever he catches producing them. Bootleg/street zenithrix is about as volatile as regular zenithrix when it comes to stablizing lycomorphs (in other words, it's a crapshoot either way), but the side effects are worse and the drug purity is typically questionable. Category:Lycomorphy Category:Science & Tech